Solar power systems that employ photovoltaic cells to convert the radiant energy of sunlight directly into electrical energy are well known in the art. Such systems find particular use in remote locations and during emergency situations in which conventional electrical sources have been disrupted. The systems are typically employed to power communications equipment, to supply field hospitals and aid stations, to provide emergency lighting, and for other similar purposes.
Portable, trailer mounted, solar power systems are also known, and one such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,943. That system utilizes solar panels that are pivotally mounted to a base so that the panels may be deployed in any position between horizontal and vertical. The panels are arranged so that they may be stored inside the base when not in use or during transport of the system.
Folding, solar panel arrays have been used in a number of specialized applications. One such application is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,943 in which a foldable solar panel is arranged to function as a portable power supply for a computer or similar electronic device. Another folding, solar panel array is described in a patent to Grayson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,596. The Grayson patent shows a solar collector array that is used to power a portable refrigerator or heated storage chest. The solar panel assembly folds around the chest for transport, and is pivotally mounted so that it can be adjusted to be perpendicular to the direction of the sun.
Folding, solar cell panel arrays are also commonly used in space applications to supply power for satellites and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,747 depicts one such system. The patent describes a series of solar panels that are stowed in a folded configuration for launch. Upon reaching the desired orbit, the panels are deployed into an extended planar configuration. Solar panel arrays that are designed for use in space are not satisfactory for terrestrial applications as the deployed array is quite fragile and not designed to withstand normal weather conditions.